1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, and more specifically, to a computer with thermoelectric conversion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art computer commonly utilizes a cooling apparatus to reduce high temperature caused by heat generated by internal electronic elements, such as a CPU. There is no effective utilization of the redundant heat generated by these electronic elements. Additionally, research and development of computer power related subjects is mainly focused on enhancing capacity or efficiency of rechargeable batteries of portable computers. Few improvements have been made for reusing the heat generated in the operation of portable computers.